In Which Sophie
by Ryuu22
Summary: This is a story in which Sophie meets an interesting pair, convinces them she is a witch, that they should let her live, & convinces their leader she the best house keeper around. Will it be a "Happily Ever After" for our little old Sophie? No OCs.
1. In Which Sophie   Is Too Young

(¨·.·´¨).In.(¨·.·´¨)  
>(·.·´·. ¸.·;Which·.¸.·´·.·´)<br>•.¸.¸.•´•..¸·.¸.(¨· Sophie·´¨)·¸.•¸.•´•.¸¸.•

~Prologue~

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>When she looked in the mirror, she saw a thin, ashen face with many folds by the corners of her eyes. Her thin silver hair fell in her face and tickled her pink nose. She blew a small puff of air upward but the hair fell back into place.<p>

"Oh, darn. Where did I put that brush?" She thought aloud as she wobbled to a small basket on the bathroom counter. Her thin, boney hands searched through countless hair supplies until they found a red comb. "There you are!" She giggled while pulling the brush out from the basket.

The elder brushed her thin bangs out from her face and then took hold of her silver locks with one hand as the other searched her wrist for an elastic. As soon as she felt the puffy red elastic, she pulled it up to her bundle of hair. In one quick motion, she tied her silver hair into a low pony, leaving no loose strands. She smiled at the results and gave a small nod to her reflection. "That's better, don't you think so?"

Her reflection smiled back at her. "I thought so too. But-" She glanced down at her pale pink nightgown. "I need to change before I clean up this place."

With a mop and bucket in hand, Sophie began her task of cleaning the kitchen. She set down the green bucket -making sure to sit it down gently because it was filled to the rim with soapy water- and used the mop for support.

"I'm not so sure about this," she told the mop. She examined her small kitchen with a deep frown on her wrinkled face, which added more folds by her mouth.

The sink was swollen with dishes, cups, silverware, and kitchen supplies. Everything in or near the sinks has rested there for more than a week and was either clean or dirty. Unfortunately, Sophie couldn't tell the difference.

"Oh, fiddle sticks! I'll never get this done!" she huffed to her mop before dropping it onto the outdated tile floor. "I'll just take a nap first. . ." Sophie turned to the door and inched her way over, trying her best to stay balanced. When she reached the door, she sighed and leaned against the frame. Her blue slippers began to slide, due to her slightly angled pose.

Sophie straightened her posture and continued to make her was to the sofa saying, "I'm too young."

When she reached the couch, her shoulders dropped and she let out a long sigh. Sophie held onto the arm of the couch as she slowly sunk down into the cushion. When she was a little over half way to being completely down, she released the arm and fell down into her floral couch.

The worn out cushion sunk beneath her body, making a soft 'Poof' sound. Sophie's frail body began to relax in the sofa and soon she found herself beginning to doze off. She positioned herself so her head rested on a pillow and her feet sat on the arm on the opposite end.

"A quick nap won't hurt, right?" she asked to no one or nothing in particular. Sophie's bright blue eyes scanned the ceiling of her apartment.

It was no longer white but a light yellow. Cracks covered the edges and corners of the ceiling and some appeared to be from water damage. Sophie pouted as she thought about the cost to repair her ceiling but this didn't last long. Soon, her mind cleared up and the world around her darkened. The cities constant chatter began to sink away into nothing as her eyes closed. Her body felt light and airy as she finally reached a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>I did not make Sophie up. She belongs to Diana Wynne Jones :) Can anyone guess what book Sophie is from? Wait. . . I gave the name of the author so. . . *sigh*<p>

I can't believe I started another story! I really need to work on my other ones before I start another D: *sigh* Anyways, I love Sophie so I thought I would make a fanfic based on her as an elder :9 I hope you didn't mind the uber short chapter. . . Please review to let me know what you thought!

-Ryuu22 :3

"I like pancakes!" (o))


	2. In Which Sophie Convinces a Zombie

(¨·.·´¨).In.(¨·.·´¨)  
>(·.·´·. ¸.·;Which·.¸.·´·.·´)<br>•.¸.¸.•´•..¸·.¸.(¨· Sophie·´¨)·¸.•¸.•´•.¸¸.•

~Chapter One~

*In Which Sophie Convinces a Zombie*

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>Something cold and rather wet plopped onto Sophie's nose. It trailed down her cheek and continued to glide down all the way to the edge of her ear. Sophie slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light surrounding her.<p>

She realized that it was a tree that had woken her. It's leaves were damp from the recent rainfall and it would drip with every breeze that would sweep by. Sophie felt the grass around her and could feel the fresh rain still sitting on the surface. She began to frown when she realized she was sitting on said damp floor.

"Oh!" she cried. "I really liked this dress!" She did her best to stand up without support but, the tree behind her began to look quite friendly. Sophie held onto the trunk as she ascended from the grass. She twisted herself to get a good look at her bottom, but she found it rather difficult.

"I hope the ground wasn't muddy!" she yelled at the tree.

Sophie stopped herself from yelling at the tree so she could study her new surroundings. She began to chuckle a bit.

"How odd." Her body leaned back against the tree's moist bark, possibly leaving a mark on her dress. Her head tilted back to view the top of the tree.

"This is all so familiar." She chuckled again before she backed away from the tree.

"I'm in a very interesting spot, aren't I?" she asked the tree. She began to hum to herself and search for a sturdy branch to use as a cane. "But," she told her chosen branch, "that will make a very interesting story."

With all her might, Sophie marched up to a wide dirt path and tried to decide the best route. Sophie looked left and right, humming the same simple tune. She thought, Right. Right is always right. And so, Sophie began her journey.

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>The dirt path, just like everything else, was damp. The sun overhead was hidden behind wisp of clouds, making it unable to dry up the land. Or Sophie. Sophie let out a small sigh, wishing for a heat wave. With rain, not only does water come out but so does coldness. And being out in the chilly air can make one feel sick.<p>

Sophie kicked the earth, bringing up small clumps of dirt. They plopped back down onto the path, but that was not holding Sophie's attention. What grasped it was the two men down the road. Both of which were dressed in black cloaks.

"Oh my," Sophie whispered.

She hesitated to continue but she figured they would let her be.

Soon the pair was a few feet away and one of them began to speak.

"Can I?" They asked. He stared down Sophie with bright violet eyes. The one next to him was a tall masked man. His voice was dark and rough.

"Make it quick. We don't have all day, Hidan." The masked man looked over at Sophie with oddly colored orbs. He and his partner's eyes were definitely interesting to Sophie.

The silvered hair man named "Hidan" was gone in a flash. His voice sounded close behind Sophie.

"Prepare to be sacrificed to Jashin!" He lashed out at her with his triple bladed scythe, but Sophie stumbled back, barely dogging the attack.

He growled as he charged forward. Sophie could feel herself panic and without thinking she said, "You wouldn't try anything funny to a witch, would you?" She mentally slapped herself for saying such a foolish thing, but it did stop the maniac.

His partner looked over to hear more of the conversation as he said, "You're no fucking witch." He began to step forward but Sophie stood her ground.

She gave a proud little nod before she answered. "I am. And if you're not careful, I'll turn you into a toad."

Kakuzu shook his head. Every word she had spoken slowly began to bother him. He could feel himself gradually lose his temper the more she and Hidan spoke. But, obviously, Hidan just being alive bothered him. His existence was a pain in his semi-immortal ass.

'If you can prove you are what you say you are, we'll let you live." Kakuzu grumbled. Hidan looked down right depressed at his words. Normally, he would just let Hidan kill someone but in this case, there was no time for Hidan's ridiculous ritual.

Sophie dug into her pants pocket saying, "Alright but I won't be able to do anything too flashy. . ." She pulled out a quarter and held it in her palm. "Here I have an ordinary quarter-"

"What the fuck is a quarter?"

Sophie simply answered, "Money."

That simple word tugged at Kakuzu's attention. He looked over at Sophie and Hidan to watch her little trick. She held the money between her pointer and middle finger, slowly waving it in front of Hidan's face. She said to him, "Keep your eye on it."

In one quick motion, she flicked her wrist and the money was gone. Hidan's mouth gaped open, trying to make reason as to what just happened. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Genjutsu." But how could it be? From what he could sense, she had no chakra at all. So this, and this is only a theory of Kakuzu's, could be witchcraft. Kakuzu walked over to the two and looked down at Sophie saying, "You may go."

Sophie turned on her heels and began to step away when a rather important thought came to mind. Where will I go? She thought and thought but all she could think of was staying with those two. Sure one just tried to kill me, she thought. But I convinced them otherwise. Perhaps. . .

She turned around and as fast as she could she jogged to the pair. They looked back when she was almost besides Kakuzu. He began to look a bit annoyed at her reappearance but he didn't say anything. Sophie did a small curtsy and said, "I would like to add that I'm looking for a job."

Kakuzu thought it over. Job equals pay which equals money. So in short. . .

"No." Kakuzu said stepping away from Sophie and Hidan. His partner looked back and forth from him and Sophie, trying to decide whether to go or not. It's not like he wanted to be with Sophie, it's just that he didn't want to go on another bounty hunt with his money obsessed partner. Kakuzu looked back and called Hidan to follow. Hidan obeyed but not before be cussed about the "stupid bounties".

Sophie's jaw dropped and she quickly thought up of a way to convince this greedy man. "I will work for a place to stay. That's it."

Kakuzu's expression lightened for a moment but it immediately darkened. He turned around and began to walk away once again saying. "We would still need to pay for you living with us."

Sophie shook her head, gray hairs falling out of her ponytail. "I will get a small part time job to pay you guys back. And besides, a little old lady like me doesn't need much." She gave a small wink to Hidan, confident she convinced Kakuzu. Kakuzu thought over it all. He was in charge of Akatsuki's financed but he wasn't in charge of taking people in for jobs. That would be entirely up to Pein. And so he told her, "Don't slow us down."

"You won't be disappointed!" Sophie said with a wide grin.

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you MDRobin and Kami-Sama for the reviews!<p>

Yup, that's all I have to say ^.^

-Ryuu22 :3

"I like pancakes!" (o))

Review please~


	3. In Which Sophie Finds Howl

(¨·.·´¨).In.(¨·.·´¨)

(·.·´·. ¸.·;Which·.¸.·´·.·´)

•.¸.¸.•´•..¸·.¸.(¨· Sophie·´¨)·¸.•¸.•´•.¸¸.•

~Chapter Two~

*In Which Sophie Finds Howl*

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>The path was a damp place, filled with spots of mud and puddles. Sophie, with short little legs, would have no choice but to walk around these patches of mud. Neither man would look back and offer a hand, something that was slowly beginning to peeve Sophie. And it wasn't long until she slipped and fell back into a puddle.<p>

She shrieked, "Oh! My dress!"

Her lips formed a deep frown as she studied the large, dark stain. "This better come out." She raised it closer to her pale eyes and caught another stain. It was a light green shade, a horrible color. "A grass stain? Oh dear, I know this will never come out!"

Hidan looked back at Sophie, grumbling, "Would you shut up already? You're givin' me a headache."

Kakuzu couldn't hold himself back from snorting at the remark Hidan just made. How many missions has he gone on with that "lousy son of a bitch" and had to deal with his non stop jabbering? Bickering? Stupidity?

One too many.

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Fine, fine. But," he crossed his arms at Sophie, "you better stop complaining."

Sophie grinned at Hidan as she lowered the cloth from her face. She placed her hands behind her back and allowed her grin to deepen. "I will when you do."

Something at that moment snapped in Hidan's mind. He rushed forward, his scythe ready to impale any being in close contact. He gripped the handle tighter and lashed out screaming, "Die!"

Sophie stood her ground as Kakuzu jumped out to block the sudden, and rather sloppy, attack. He reached out to the scythes handle and pulled the weapon away from his partner. Hidan stumbled back, mouth gaping.

"Whoa! That was uncalled for, Kakuzu!" Hidan tried to snatch his weapon back, but Kakuzu pulled it back further; he received a cold glare from the Jashinist.

Kakuzu simply told him, "You will get this back." He started to walk forward, keeping his eyes down on the road, but he made a sudden stop. He grinned under his mask and added, "Possibly."

Hidan went into a full out fit as he tried to talk his way into getting the scythe, but Kakuzu showed no signs of mercy. The scythe was his for now at least.

Sophie, who was slowly catching up to the group while keeping her distance from Hidan, had begun to study her surroundings once more. The land around her group was flat and covered in a thick, tall grass. The blades of grass shifted with every breath of wind.

Something shifted within the growth. The grasses twitched and flickered as the being stalked closer. Sophie looked over to her comrades, who were still arguing over the recent situation, and tried to get their attention, but she couldn't get words to form.

"U-um. . ." She pointed out to the grasses and had fortunately caught their attention.

Hidan groaned, "What is it now?" He marched over to the thicket, a hand raised to his brow to block out the sun's rays. "I don't see anything."

"Oh, its there all right. I heard it." Sophie gave a small nod to the man.

Kakuzu stepped over to his partner and he too took a look into the growth. He stepped closer to it, and even parted some of the grass to get a better look in. He turned back to Sophie and gave a shook of his head. "I see nothing."

"I heard it."

"But did you see it?"

Sophie frowned as her head dipped down.

Both men stepped back onto the path and continued their journey, with Sophie following quietly behind. The corners of her lips curved down farther as a soft tapping noise sounded from behind. She paused once again in her trip to see what could possibly be there.

A scruffy, spotted dog sat in the path. Its head tilted to the side, allowing his overgrown fur to fall into his brown eyes. His attempts at barking came out as soft wheezes. The dog marched up to Sophie, his pink paws sunk into the path along the way. When he reached Sophie, he wheezed more and jumped up and down.

Sophie chucked as she patted his furry head. "Well, hello there. To think I was afraid of a cute fellow like you." The dog wheezed once more.

Hidan was uninterested in whatever Sophie was doing, but Kakuzu on the other hand found it fit for him to know what was going on. When he looked over his shoulder, he could clearly see a small dog walking next to Sophie. The dog noticed Kakuzu's gaze and let out a deep growl.

"Get rid of it," Kakuzu grumbled.

"I'll watch him," assured Sophie.

Hidan, now taking interest, looked back and watched the dog growl at Kakuzu once more. "Cute pet, Granny." When the dog glanced over to Hidan, he stopped his growls.

Hidan chuckled lightly, "I like him."

"Shut up, Hidan."

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>The group had stopped for a small break by a small forest. The trees formed a small circle, creating the perfect resting area to get out of the high afternoon sun. Sophie was pleased with the higher temperature, but as their journey went on she grew weary of it.<p>

"I'll call you Howl." Sophie picked up the small dog and cradled him in her arms. In response, Howl wheezed. Sophie placed a kiss on the dogs head and settled him onto the ground. She watched him hop over to a patch of flowers and plop down.

She giggled. "What a silly dog you are."

Hidan and Kakuzu were going over different routes to take. Roads that would be deemed safe enough for an elderly woman and her small pooch.

"I guess that means we can't take any of the fucking shortcuts." Hidan grunted. He was leaning up against a tree, and by the looks of it he was ready to take a nap.

"Hmph. We will have to pass over a bounty now. . ." Kakuzu was resting on a boulder, looking down at the forest floor. His mood had gone sour after the realization of having to skip over a bounty.

Hidan looked over to his partner and snapped, "What the hell do you mean by 'We'? I hate those stupid-" His rambling stopped when he noticed the dark glare he was receiving from Kakuzu. Hidan rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. They are important. Can you stop fucking looking at me with that goddamn glare!"

"They _are_ important," he grumbled.

Hidan, trying to get out of the subject, asked how long it would take to get back to the base. Kakuzu told him that at the pace they were currently going it would take about a week. Sophie would be unable to keep up with them if they tried to cut their time down any farther.

Closing his eyes, Hidan groaned. "Why don't we just kill her?" He raised his hands up to rest behind his head as he added, "She's just some old lady."

"I already said something to Pein. He said he would like to meet her before making any rash decisions. Understood?"

One violet eye opened. "Fine."

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>The group was back on the road, walking under a slowly setting sun. Sophie and Howl trotted behind the immortal duo, chatting to one another.<p>

"You remind me of my husband, Howl. He was such a silly fellow." Her furry friend let out a wheeze as if he was saying, "How so?"

"He was always looking for different magic tricks to perform. And when he wasn't doing that, he would pull childish pranks on me with our son." She chuckled. "But he could be such a gentleman. . ."

The dog wheezed once more before skipping ahead to Hidan. The immortal looked down at Howl and glared. "Shoo, stupid dog."

Howl started to bark and snap at Hidan's foot. The Jashinist was close to kicking the dog away when Sophie shouted, "Don't even think about it, young man!" Sophie's little friend ran back to his master, wheezing and growing. "He is a foolish man, isn't he?"

"Oi! I heard that, you senile old lady!"

Kakuzu sighed to himself thinking, _This will be the death of me._

* * *

><p>•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews and favs :)<p>

-Ryuu22 :3

"I like pancakes!" (o))


End file.
